When using a computer, it is frequently helpful to have multiple screen display areas appear on a monitor's surface at the same time. Frequently it is helpful for the user to be able to position the screen display areas in a particular fashion so that the task the user is trying to accomplish is easier. In particular, in a development environment, it is helpful to be able to dock or attach particular screen display areas to particular user-specified locations.
Previous methods of customizing the visual layout of screen display areas have often been clumsy and counter-intuitive. For example, one existing way to customize the visual layout of screen display areas is based on the position of the mouse pointer with respect to invisible hot zones when the mouse button is released. Thus, for example, a first screen display area may be anchored in one position when the mouse button is released at one screen location and a second screen display area may be anchored in a much different position when the mouse button is released at a second screen location only one pixel away from the first screen location because a different “hot zone” was activated. This behavior tends to confuse and confound users. Although it might be helpful to make the “hot zones” visible, as for example, by placing icons (such as bulls eyes, for example) representing the hot zones on thescreen, and to decrease the number of hot zones, the feature is likely to still be difficult for users to understand and use.
It would be helpful if a more intuitive and reproducible screen display area placement feature were available.